The objective of the Bioinformatics Shared Resource (BISR) is to support the application of advanced computational and bioinformatics resources for cancer research conducted by NCCC investigators. The BISR will provide the infrastructure and consultation necessary for the use of computational tools and informatics databases in innovative ways. Specifically, the BISR has as its goals: 1. the advancement of bioinformatics and molecular biological information infrastructure; 2. the provision of leading-edge computational resources to enable solutions to important problems in molecular biology; 3. the education of researchers in bioinformatics; and 4. the assistance of researchers in the exploitation of high performance computing. The BISR is managed by a faculty director, Dr. C. Robertson McClung, and is overseen by an Internal Advisory Committee. The BISR is staffed by three consultants; two doctoral level and one masters level. The Resource staff are available for consultation on experimental design and data analysis. The BISR, in collaboration with Dartmouth Academic Computing, supports an extensive set of software applications that comprehensively address the needs of NCCC investigators in the analysis of organism-scale datasets in the areas of DNA sequence (genome), gene expression (transcriptome), protein expression (proteome), protein structural analysis (with an emphasis on NMR and crystallographic techniques), and small molecules (metabolome). This Resource also collaborates with the Molecular Biology & Proteomics Shared Service and the Microarray Shared Resource in providing seamless support for the investigator who is applying these tools to their research. The addition of these new resources is expected to significantly increase the user base of NCCC investigators.